


Un entraînement particulier

by Cybelia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se situe après le 1x08 de "The Flash" : Barry rejoint Oliver pour qu'il l'aide à s'entraîner au combat. Mais aucun des deux n'avait prévu la tournure qu'allait prendre cette séance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un entraînement particulier

Oliver se retrouva une fois de plus seul dans son repaire. Diggle, Felicity et lui venaient juste de rentrer de Central City et ses amis avaient besoin de se reposer. Lui, en revanche, se sentait en pleine forme. Il débordait même d'énergie et avait surtout envie de se vider la tête.  
Il alla troquer ses vêtements de ville contre un pantalon de survêtement. Pieds et torse nus, il se dirigea vers le tatami et, en chemin, il aperçut son reflet dans l'une des vitrines. Il avait eu de la chance. Son torse était couvert ecchymoses mais il avait déjà connu bien pire. Tout en commençant ses exercices d'échauffement, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Barry. Le jeune homme avait utilisé sa rapidité extraordinaire contre lui, le frappant à de multiples reprises. Cependant, et heureusement pour lui, les coups portés par Barry étaient imprécis et, surtout, ils manquaient de force. Il n'osait imaginer ce que quelqu'un ayant son entraînement à lui et la vitesse du Flash pourrait occasionner comme dégâts.  
Après s'être échauffé, Oliver se mit à faire des tractions. Finalement, épuiser son corps n'aidait pas du tout à faire taire ses pensées malvenues. Bien au contraire… Le visage de Barry n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il soupira. Il avait un secret que personne, pas même ses amis les plus proches, ne connaissaient. Le seul qui avait été un jour au courant, car directement concerné, n'était plus là pour en parler. Penser à Tommy lui apporta une vague de tristesse qu'il chassa en se concentrant sur la douleur qui commençait à apparaître dans les muscles de ses bras. Et l'image de Barry revint en force.  
Oliver aimait Felicity, il était incapable de se mentir à ce sujet. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Depuis qu'il avait compris quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle, il refusait de coucher avec une autre femme. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble qu'il devait la faire souffrir en s'affichant avec une autre. Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas un corps féminin qu'il rêvait de sentir sous lui depuis quelques temps.  
Alors qu'il repoussait à nouveau un fantasme plus que dérangeant, il vit du coin de l’œil une traînée orange apparaître dans la pièce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Flash se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés. Oliver se laissa tomber souplement sur le sol au moment où son ami ôtait son masque.  
— Barry ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Tu avais raison, Ollie.  
— À quel sujet ?  
— J'ai besoin d'entraînement. Et j'aimerais… que tu sois mon coach… si tu le veux bien…

***

Barry attendait la réponse de son ami, un peu anxieux. Après sa conversation avec Iris, il était rentré chez lui, abattu. Et il s'était rendu compte que la seule personne qu'il voulait réellement voir, c'était Oliver Queen. Son ami avait eu totalement raison à son sujet. Et s'il voulait pouvoir sauver les habitants de Central City, Oliver était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à s'y préparer. D'où sa demande.  
— Si j'accepte, tu feras tout ce que je te dirai ? Finit par demander Oliver en attrapant une serviette blanche qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer le torse.  
Barry sentit ses sens s'enflammer alors qu'il détaillait les muscles du dos de l'autre homme qui roulaient sous sa peau marquée de multiples cicatrices. Et sa question, qui pouvait être interprétée d'une façon pas du tout innocente, n'aida pas le jeune homme à calmer son excitation malvenue. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.  
— Oui.  
Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Son costume était un peu trop moulant et n'allait bientôt plus rien dissimuler. Refusant qu'Oliver se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il utilisa sa super vitesse pour ramasser son sac, enfiler un pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur et revenir à sa place. Il en profita aussi pour prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations qui réussirent à le calmer suffisamment pour que son trouble ne soit plus visible.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, Oliver fut visiblement surpris qu'il se soit changé. Il esquissa l'un de ses trop rares sourires et Barry dut détourner les yeux, craignant que son envie ne se réveille.  
— Je vois que tu es déjà prêt. Alors, mettons-nous au travail.  
Barry ôta ses chaussures et rejoignit son ami sur le tapis d'entraînement. Oliver alla chercher des gants de boxe qu'il lui tendit.  
— Nous allons commencer à vitesse normale. Je sais que ça va être frustrant pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard amusé.  
Après avoir enfilé les gants, Barry releva les yeux vers son ami et soupira.  
— Iris m'a dit l'autre jour que tes bras faisaient deux fois les miens. Et j'avoue qu'elle a raison…  
Oliver se mit en position, les mains tendues vers lui, paumes en avant.  
— Tu es justement là pour améliorer ça, non ? Vas-y, frappe !

***

L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures. Oliver savait que Barry était fatigué. Pourtant, le plus jeune ne lui demanda pas une seule fois de faire une pause. Et il n'utilisa pas non plus sa super-vitesse, comme il l'avait promis.  
Après avoir bu presque une bouteille d'eau entière, Oliver se retourna vers son ami. Le jeune homme attendait, les bras croisés.  
— Pour terminer, je vais te montrer quelques techniques de combat au corps-à-corps.  
Barry sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise.  
— Euh… Je sais que je guéris vite, mais euh… tu es sûr ?  
Oliver eut un sourire en coin.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je retiendrai mes coups. Je veux seulement que tu essayes de mémoriser les enchaînements à vitesse réelle. Si tu parviens ensuite à les reproduire à ta vitesse, tu devrais être en mesure de combattre la majorité des méta-humains que tu croiseras.  
— Alors ok.

Le mouvement se termina dans une position plutôt équivoque. Oliver avait plaqué Barry au sol, sur le dos. Il avait bloqué une de ses jambes entre les siennes et ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court, mais, dans le cas d'Oliver, ça n'était pas à cause de l'effort physique. Une violente vague de désir enflamma ses reins. Il se sentit durcir en quelques secondes. Il dénoua leurs jambes, bien décidé à libérer Barry de sa prise. Seulement son jeune ami ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il glissa ses chevilles derrières les cuisses d'Oliver, l'attirant tout contre lui. Là, le plus âgé put sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité par la situation.  
— Barry…  
— On a vraiment besoin d'en parler ?  
Pour toute réponse, Oliver céda enfin à l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis des heures. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son ami pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Leurs langues bataillèrent longuement tandis que leurs mains les débarrassaient rapidement de leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent contraints de reprendre leur souffle, Oliver soupira.  
— Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.  
— Tu parles de préservatifs ? Ne bouge pas.  
En une fraction de seconde, Barry devint flou. Oliver cligna des yeux et l'autre homme était revenu à sa place, étendu sous lui, une boîte de capotes à la main.  
— Tu as trouvé ça où ?  
— Ben… à la pharmacie !  
— Et tu y es allé comme ça ? Dans cet état ? Dans cette tenue ?  
— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! J'avais mis mes baskets !

***

L'éclat de rire d'Oliver fut si spontané et si inattendu que Barry sursauta. Malgré sa petite course, son excitation était toujours là. Il avait envie de sentir Oliver en lui. Personne, pas même Iris, ne savait qu'il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes par le passé. Cela n'était arrivé que deux fois, mais il avait adoré la sensation d'avoir un sexe dur enfoui au plus profond de lui. Et malgré ses sentiments pour son amie d'enfance, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par Oliver, et par son corps puissant, depuis leur rencontre.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Barry gémit en sentant le poids du corps de l'autre homme sur le sien et leurs membres frotter l'un contre l'autre. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, le griffant. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.  
— Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, Ollie, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.  
— Tu n'en as pas besoin…  
Oliver se redressa et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses écartées du plus jeune. Il attrapa ensuite un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son érection. Barry eut un petit moment de doute devant la taille du sexe de son ami, mais lorsque celui-ci glissa un doigt humide en lui, il oublia tout. Oliver ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver sa prostate. Barry se cambra, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Son amant en profita pour insinuer un second doigt. Cette fois-ci, le jeune méta-humain fut incapable de retenir son cri.  
— Ollie !  
L'archer ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il se rallongea sur Barry et captura ses lèvres presque sauvagement. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le membre de son amant forcer son anneau de chair à s'ouvrir. Oliver s'arrêta quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Barry écarta un peu plus les cuisses et repositionna ses chevilles à l'arrière de celles de l'autre homme, l'attirant plus profondément en lui.  
— Oh putain !  
L'érection d'Oliver venait de frapper sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.  
— Encore !  
Son amant obéit. Barry se cambra, ses mains agrippées aux biceps puissants de l'autre homme. Il voulait que ça aille plus vite et plus fort, mais Oliver semblait bien décidé à faire durer le plaisir, au sens propre. Il donna deux nouveaux coups de reins, puis se retira totalement, faisant grogner Barry de frustration. Avant même que le plus jeune ait pu reprendre son souffle, Oliver plongea à nouveau en lui, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son intimité. Il se mit alors à onduler ses hanches, son membre allant et venant plus rapidement tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec gourmandise.  
Barry avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser, et ça n'avait rien à avoir avec ses pouvoirs. Son érection, prisonnière entre leurs ventres, palpitait presque douloureusement alors que le plaisir enflait en vagues de plus en plus intenses. Oliver accéléra encore le rythme de ses coups de reins. Ils rompirent leur baiser et Barry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il bredouillait à son oreille des mots sans queue ni tête, perdu dans les brumes du désir.  
Un nouveau coup contre sa prostate eut raison de lui. Tout son corps se tendit brutalement, son dos se décollant du sol, au moment où un tsunami de pur plaisir le traversait. Il se déversa sur leurs ventres, l'extase le faisant grogner le prénom de son amant contre son épaule.

***

Oliver sentit l'intimité de Barry se resserrer brusquement autour de son membre au moment où le jeune homme était emporté par l'orgasme. Il parvint à donner encore deux coups de reins, mais sa propre jouissance le frappa soudainement, avec une violence inattendue. Le souffle court, il eut du mal à ne pas se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur son amant. Il accompagna son plaisir de quelques derniers mouvements de reins avant de se retirer à regrets. Il roula sur le côté, libérant Barry. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas, toujours étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos. Oliver se débarrassa du préservatif, puis se tourna et posa la main sur le torse couvert de sueur de son amant.  
— Ça va ?  
Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Barry répondit pour lui.  
— Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
Malgré l'air extatique de son amant, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.  
— Je vais très bien, Ollie. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi.  
Barry rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard clair de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se pencha afin que leurs lèvres se retrouvent une nouvelle fois. Le baiser fut doux, presque chaste, alors qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Barry semblait déjà tout à fait prêt à remettre ça. Suivant son regard, le plus jeune eut un petit rire nerveux.  
— Métabolisme accéléré… C'est l'un des avantages, ça aussi…  
Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque Oliver posa sa main sur son membre déjà bien dur.  
— Que…  
— Ça serait dommage de gâcher…  
Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe frémissant et débuta de lents mouvements sur la peau sensible.  
— Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Gémit Barry.  
— Non… c'est seulement qu'il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour être opérationnel…

***

Barry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou si Oliver continuait à le caresser aussi lentement. Il se força à ne pas bouger, ne voulant pas que son amant change d'avis. Finalement, peut-être que parler lui permettrait de tenir un peu plus longtemps sous cette trop douce torture. Alors, il amorça la conversation :  
— Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je… fais ça… depuis l'accident.  
Oliver n'eut pas l'air surpris.  
— J'imagine que tu as eu peur de faire du mal à ta – ou ton – partenaire.  
— Je n'étais pas sûr de parvenir à contrôler ma vitesse… et puis… il n'y a que deux personnes actuellement avec qui j'avais envie d'être. La première… n'est pas disponible... La seconde… est en train de me faire perdre l'esprit avec sa main ! Ollie… gémit-il alors que le désir enflait en lui pour la seconde fois.  
— La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Encore moins maintenant.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible, mais Oliver ralentit encore le rythme de ses caresses. Pour se distraire des sensations que son amant faisait naître en lui, Barry se mit à parcourir du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui couvraient le torse de l'archer. Il fut satisfait de sentir Oliver frémir lorsqu'il effleura l'un de ses tétons. Il laissa sa main glisser plus bas, se perdre dans la toison soyeuse et s'enrouler autour du membre qui commençait à donner des signes d'éveil. Le plus âgé gémit à son tour, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
— Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Barry, sans cesser ses caresses.  
— Bien sûr.  
— Je ne suis pas le premier mec avec qui tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Une ombre fugitive traversa le regard bleu de son amant et il regretta immédiatement sa curiosité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Oliver fut plus rapide.  
— Mon meilleur ami, Tommy Merlyn… personne ne l'a jamais su… Nous sortions tous les deux avec des filles. Pour fêter mes dix-huit ans, nous avons voulu tenter un plan à trois avec une belle rousse que nous avions rencontrée en boîte. Nous avons pris une suite au Hyatt… et, au final, la fille n'est restée qu'une vingtaine de minutes… et nous avons fini la nuit ensemble, Tommy et moi. On a renouvelé l'expérience plusieurs fois, juste nous deux, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse pendant cinq ans. Lorsque je suis revenu… tout avait changé et j'ai toujours regretté que nous ne nous soyons pas retrouvés au moins une fois comme avant.  
Oliver soupira, puis lui retourna la question.  
— Et toi ?  
— J'ai eu deux expériences avec des mecs : une au lycée et une à la fac. Et j'ai découvert que j'aimais beaucoup ça, presque autant que d'être avec une fille. Mais… si nous arrêtions de parler… je pense que tu es prêt, non ?

***

Oliver luttait depuis quelques minutes contre son envie féroce de se jeter sur Barry pour se fondre en lui à nouveau. La phrase lancée par son ami d'un ton innocent mit le feu aux poudres. Il se redressa pour récupérer un préservatif et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva son amant à genoux, penché en avant, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.  
— Est-ce une invitation ? Sourit l'archer, taquinant son compagnon malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait.  
— Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher un peu si tu ne veux pas que je me débrouille tout seul !  
Oliver se positionna derrière l'autre homme, puis s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup de reins. Barry gémit longuement, tout son corps frissonnant. L'archer agrippa les hanches de son amant avant de se mettre à aller et venir en lui avec force. Barry restait immobile, comme soumis à son bon vouloir et ça ne fit qu'attiser le brasier qui lui consumait le ventre. Il accéléra le rythme, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins de plus pour se déverser dans le préservatif. Barry l'accompagna presque immédiatement. Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis. Oliver se retira et se décala pour ne pas écraser l'autre homme. Barry tourna la tête vers lui, souriant.  
— Si j'avais su que les entraînements se terminaient comme ça avec toi, je serais venu plus tôt…  
Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, puis il s'allongea sur le dos, alors qu'une pensée amusante venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Barry, l'air intrigué.  
— Je viens juste de me dire que nous aurions très bien pu être interrompus… Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Diggle ou de Roy s'ils nous avaient trouvés en train de… nous entraîner…  
Il n'avait sciemment pas mentionné Felicity. Il ne voulait pas penser à la jeune femme, pas maintenant.  
— Déjà que je crois avoir traumatisé Diggle avec ma vitesse ! Je crois que là, il ne s'en serait jamais remis !  
Oliver tourna la tête vers lui et éclata de rire. Barry l'imita avant de se coller à lui, posant la tête sur son torse.

***

Barry n'avait aucune envie de bouger mais il allait bientôt faire jour et il devait rentrer à Central City. Il avait déjà eu assez d'ennuis avec le Capitaine Singh à cause de ce que Bivolo lui avait fait. Il ne voulait pas rajouter encore un retard sur la liste des griefs qu'avait son chef contre lui. À contrecœur, il se leva et alla se nettoyer un peu. Lorsqu'il revint, Oliver était rhabillé et avait fait disparaître les traces de leurs ébats.  
Ils quittèrent le sous-sol sans un mot, étrangement gênés à présent qu'ils retrouvaient le monde réel. Oliver finit par se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
— N'hésites pas à revenir. Nous n'avons pas fini ton entraînement.  
Barry comprit le sous-entendu. Lui aussi avait très envie de remettre ça. Pourtant, il sentait que son devoir allait le tenir éloigné très longtemps de Starling City.  
— Je n'y manquerai pas.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer en silence, hésitants. À la grande surprise du plus jeune, ce fut Oliver qui fit le premier pas. Il l'enlaça et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser empli de tendresse.  
— À bientôt.  
— Bye !  
Barry démarra, prenant la direction de Central City. Alors que le paysage défilait rapidement autour de lui, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, souriant.

***

Oliver soupira lorsque la traînée orange disparut de son champ de vision. Au moment où il allait retourner à l'intérieur, il aperçut Diggle qui approchait. Son ami désigna la direction qu'avait prise le Flash.  
— C'était Barry Allen ?  
— Oui.  
Dig fronça les sourcils. Oliver sut à son expression qu'il les avait vus s'embrasser. Pourtant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
— Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces histoires de méta-humains et de pouvoirs.  
Oliver sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
— Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à en rencontrer un autre.  
— J'espère ! On a déjà assez à faire avec les humains cinglés qui traînent dans le coin !  
Oliver jeta un dernier coup d’œil derrière lui, espérant presque qu'une catastrophe arrive pour que Barry et lui aient à nouveau la chance de faire équipe.

****

Fin.


End file.
